


Spring Break The Bed

by AmyPound



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is nice, Gabriel is not an asshole, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, OT3, Roommates, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: Crowley, Gabriel, and Aziraphale have settled happily into their relationship and are ready to add another dimension to their relationship. Fun times are had over spring break, when else?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: ACG college





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @AnnaTheHank and @IsleofSolitude for creating this college threesome au with me. We're in for a smutty fluffy time.

Crowley was, much to everyone's surprise but himself, the first one back from winter break. He’d beaten Gabriel by half a day. He was laying on Gabriel’s bed watching something dark and angsty on Netflix wearing one of Aziraphale’s sweaters when Gabriel wandered through the door in the late afternoon sun. To Gabriel’s credit he only paused for half a moment before dropping his things and crawling into bed with him. “Trouble, what a pleasant surprise,” he said as he curled up behind Crowley and draped an arm around his waist. “Why are you here so early? Wasn’t expecting you til later. Not that I’m complaining.” 

Crowley merely grunted noncommittally before turning his face and offering Gabriel a kiss, which he readily accepted. Crowley tried to deepen the kiss but Gabriel pulled back slightly. “I’m trying to welcome you back,” Crowley did not whine. 

“Uh huh,” Gabriel deadpanned, probably picking up on Crowley's nonanswer. Crowley could feel Gabriel’s free hands dig into the pocket of his sweatpants. God bless Gabriel’s never ending collection of grey sweatpants. The very same grey sweatpants that were currently doing nothing to hide the effect Crowley was having on him. “And I’m just checking where Aziraphale is.” 

“Fair enough,” Crowley said as he nipped playfully along Gabriel’s jaw. He’d missed his boyfriends so so much. They were so much more caring and loving than his home and he was glad to be here, underneath Gabriel’s warm, loving and embrace.

Crowley blatantly watched Gabriel play with his phone until he opened the location tracking. “Who is T?” Crowley asked with a small frown. “Got a few more boyfriends I should know about?” 

“It’s you, Trouble,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. He clicked the icon. “See?” Sure enough Crowley’s picture popped up. It was a pretty good one if he did say so himself one from the adventure to the park they’d taken in the fall, right before he fell into the duck pond. 

“I’m in your phone as “Trouble’?” Crowley asked both incredibly pleased and a touch annoyed. Gabriel was blushing and said nothing so Crowley decided to temporarily pause the electronic search for Aziraphale and kiss him. 

This time when Crowley ran his tongue along the seam of Gabriel’s lips, Gabriel’s mouth opened willingingly. He pulled Gabriels weight more fully on top of himself, and this time Gabriel only put up a token resistance before melting on top of Crowley. At first their lips moved slowly against each other reveling in the chance to hold and kiss each other. 

Gabriel eventually pulled back to breathe for a moment. And then their eyes met, and Crowley and Gabriel had a simultaneous realization, they both needed to get off. 

Gabriel practically pounced, pressing his erection into Crowley’s stomach as their kissing now took on a feral quality. Crowley ran his hands over the backs of Gabriel’s thighs and up to His firm athletic ass, just fucking perfect in its own way. When Crowley rolled his hips up, seeking some friction of his own, Gabriel let out the most beautiful gasp and,  _ fuck _ , it had been a while since Crowley had gotten laid. He’d nearly forgotten how much he loved getting other people off. And Gabriel was more than other people, so much more. 

Crowley felt like time had stopped. He somehow had worked off Gabriel’s hoodie and t-shirt. He’d lost his own shirt and Aziraphale’s sweater somewhere as well. And fuck if this wasn’t amazing. He knew he’d need to stop at some point to ask Gabriel how far he wanted to go and how he wanted to do it, but right now all he could focus on was his hand palming Gabriel’s amazingly huge cock through his sweatpants and the sounds Gabriel was making. 

So it was a miracle really he heard the door open at all. “Crowley? Gabriel? Either of you…” Aziraphale’s voice trailed off. “Oh.” 

Gabriel sat straight up, straddling Crowley, his entire body flushed (and fuck if that image wasn’t going directly into Crowley’s spank bank). “Aziraphale,” he said, a little breathless. 

Crowley pushed himself up on one elbow. “Hey Angel.” 

Aziraphale’s mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. His cheeks were taking on a bright pink color. He suddenly shook his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, I can go-” 

“No!” Crowley and Gabriel both shouted simultaneously. 

Gabriel swung his leg over and stood up. “We don’t want you to go, Sunshine,” he said walking up to Aziraphale. He put his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders, but Aziraphale wouldn’t make eye contact. “What’s wrong?” 

Aziraphale shook his head and continued to look at the floor. “It’s nothing, I’m being silly.” 

Crowley also stood up and walked over to Aziraphale. “Angel,” Crowley reached out and placed a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

Aziraphale sighed heavily but shyly looked up at them both. “I still think I’m being a little silly.” He shot them a tight smile. “It’s not that I’m jealous of you two… whatever you get up to when I’m not here. It’s just, I’ve never…” He trailed off. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said gently. He knew,  _ now _ , that he was Aziraphale’s first kiss. “I have not had sex with Gabriel yet either.” 

Gabriel’s eyes lit in recognition and he quickly added. “That’s true. In fact, either of you would be the first guy I’d have slept with.” 

Both Crowley and Aziraphale’s head whipped toward Gabe. “Really?” they asked. 

Gabe blushed and smiled shyly. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m… I’m kind of excited it’s going to be one of you, or both.” Gabriel shrugged and threw an arm over each of them, pulling them in. “Eventually.” 

Crowley nipped at the tip of Gabriel’s nose. “You should be,” he said with a purr. He turned his head toward Aziraphale. “Is that something you’d be interested in, Angel?” 

Aziraphale bit his lip in thought. “I,” he laughed nervously. “I’d never really thought about it until I fell in love with both of you.” 

Crowley and Gabriel shared a look. If Aziraphale didn’t want anything, that was fine, they still loved him. 

“But,” Aziraphale said with a smile and another nervous giggle. “But, I want to, I really want to, not right away, I’m a bit nervous. So, could we take it a little slow?” 

“Of course we could,” Crowley said, knowing he’d wait thousands of years for Aziraphale. Another darker part of him knew it didn’t matter, at all, but the fact he got to work up to both their first times  _ really _ turned him on. 

“We’ll let you tell us when you’re ready for something else,” Gabriel said, pulling them both closer. 

“C-Could I join in, with what was going on when I walked in?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Of course you can, Sunshine,” Gabriel said, planting a wet, lingering kiss on Aziraphales jaw. Crowley felt his dick throb at the sight. “We’d love to have you.” 

“You want to take your shirt off and snog with us?” Crowley asked pressing himself up against Aziraphale’s back. “I want you to.” 

Aziraphale was panting heavily already. “C-Could I leave my undershirt on?” 

“You want everything else on top to come off?” Crowley checked. Aziraphale nodded. Crowley leaned forward and kissed the back of Aziraphale’s neck. “Thank you, angel.” Crowley worked his coat off. Gabriel’s fingers gently went down his chest undoing his shirt buttons. Crowley then helped Aziraphale shrug out of that as well. 

The trio moved back over to Gabriel’s bed, arranging themselves much like they had when they were standing. Aziraphale in the middle, facing Gabriel, with Crowley to Aziraphale’s back, an arm casually draped over Aziraphale’s waist. 

Gabriel cupped Aziraphale’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. It wasn’t quite as frenzied as what he and Gabriel had been doing but Aziraphale didn’t want or need frenzied, he needed to feel  _ wanted _ . Gabriel tangled their legs together and pulled Aziraphale close, making him giggle into their kiss. 

Crowley slowly pressed himself along Aziraphale’s back. He wasn’t back to fully hard but he left a little space at the lower half of his body so Aziraphale didn’t feel pressured. It wasn’t so far away that Aziraphale might not brush against his hard on at some point, but Aziraphale could control if he wanted to press back against him. Crowley began planting gentle kisses along the back of Aziraphale’s neck as he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s middle. 

Aziraphale flinched slightly and mumbled, “Tickles.” He sighed happily and quickly returned to kissing Gabriel. 

Crowley felt one of Gabriel’s big, solid hands on his shoulder, giving him an affectionate squeeze. Crowley smiled and moved the hand on Aziraphale’s waist, giving Gabriel’s hip a playful squeeze of his own. Gabriel’s hips twitched forward and caused both him and Aziraphale to gasp. 

They all paused then. Aziraphale spoke first, “Y-you both really want me like that, don’t you?” Crowley noticed that he had subconsciously moved forward and clearly Gabriel and Aziraphale had just rubbed their clothed dicks together, and damn Crowley wished he could see that. 

“Of course we do angel,” Crowley said gently pressing his erection against Aziraphale’s ass. “Wanna love you in all the ways you’ll let us.” 

Aziraphale flipped himself around, so now he was facing Crowley. Aziraphale frowned, like how he usually did when he was trying to find the right thing to say. Aziraphale then shook his head and then Crowley suddenly found himself being kissed by Aziraphale. Gabriel pressed up against Aziraphale’s back. 

Crowley pulled them both closer as he began to kiss and nip his way across Aziraphale’s jaw the way he already knew Aziraphale liked. Crowley found himself working one of his legs between Aziraphale’s, just to have him closer. 

Aziraphale kissed like a bit of a madman, his lips and tongue moving erratically. Aziraphale’s hips were twitching against Crowley’s leg. Just as Crowley bit Aziraphale where his neck met his shoulder, while looking deeply into Gabriel’s eyes, Aziraphale let out a choked sound halfway between a sob and a shout. The hands that had been around Crowley’s shoulders dug in, Aziraphale’s neat fingernails surely giving him scratches. 

Crowley glanced at Gabriel over Aziraphale’s head. Gabriel looked as amazed as Crowley felt. Aziraphale had come. 

“A-Anthony?” Aziraphale panted. “Gabriel?” Crowley rolled Aziraphale onto his back. Both of them running soothing hands over him, his arms, his still clothed chest, his hair, whatever they could reach. “I-I- That.  _ That _ was...,” Aziraphale managed after a few minutes of catching his breath. “Is that what an orgasm feels like?” 

“Uh huh,” Gabriel hummed. 

“Huh,” Aziraphale said, his breathing slowly coming to a normal rate, “So that’s what it feels like.” 

Crowley’s head whipped back to Aziraphale’s face. “You-You’ve never? Ever?” Crowley asked. Outside of Aziraphale’s field of vision Gabriel flicked Crowley’s ear. Right okay, probably didn’t phrase that well. “Err, what I mean is- erm.” 

“What Trouble means to ask, in a very polite loving, nice, way is if you’ve ever masturbated before Aziraphale,” Gabriel said with a soft smile before kissing Aziraphale on his forehead. 

Aziraphale’s cheeks were no longer pink solely because of his post orgasm high. “I uh,” Aziraphale brought his hands together like he did when he was nervous. “Usually so tired from all the work and extra curriculars. And there was well, I while I thought some people were good looking, I never felt the urge until… oh about ten minutes ago.” 

“Thank you,” Crowley said, gently kissing his temple and rubbing his chest soothingly. “For telling us.” 

“For sharing it with us,” Gabriel added. 

“Who else?” Aziraphale said easily. He looked ready to nod off when his eyes shot open. “Wait what about you two?” 

The next morning in the dining hall was rough for Crowley. He might not have a nine am class this semester, but Gabriel did and fuck if Crowley’s internal clock wasn’t perfectly synced to wake up with Gabriel and so they’d gone to get breakfast together. Gabriel of course helped himself to a full breakfast full of fruits, eggs, and flavorless protein things. Crowley had gotten a bowl of cereal, coffee and was quickly draining the coffee attempting to wake up. 

“Thought you’d be in a better mood this morning,” Gabriel said, far far too chipper before the sun had even rose. “I mean, I know I’ve only given one other handjob before but I thought it was good. I mean you were  _ pretty _ loud-” 

“No, no, last night was brilliant, fantastic,” Crowley said with a small smile. Aziraphale had watched as Gabriel and Crowley had finished what they had started and gotten each other off with their hands. Crowley’s mouth was watering just thinking about how the weight of Gabriel’s cock felt in his hand and how it would feel in his mouth and elsewhere. He nudged Gabriel’s shoulder with his own. “Never came so hard from a handjob, I told you,” he assured. “Just tired.” 

“We were up late,” Gabriel said with a grin. Crowley was grateful the dining hall was still relatively empty this morning. It’s not that he wasn’t proud of his relationship, he was just sure Gabriel didn’t need all the ribbing for his obvious “just got off” attitude. 

“Exactly,” Crowley said with a nod. They’d walked Aziraphale up two floors to his room at around twelve thirty he believed. He looked at his now empty coffee cup. “I’m exhausted. In fact, I’m gonna go-“ 

Gabriel picked up a coffee cup from one of his two trays and placed it in front of Crowley. “I got you one already.” 

Crowley gaped at his boyfriend. “I adore you,” Crowley said seriously as he gratefully accepted the coffee. 

“I have an idea,” Aziraphale said triumphantly as he gently set his tray down across from them at the small booth. 

“Good Morning, Sunshine,” Gabriel said with an equally happy smile. How the fuck had he fallen in love with two morning people? And why? 

“I have an idea,” Aziraphale repeated as he arranged his breakfast in front of himself. 

“Shoot,” Crowley said with a smile. 

“I want to lose my virginity over spring break.” 

Crowley snorted his coffee. Gabriel was choking on something. Crowley thumped his back and they both tried to catch their breath. 

“What?” Crowley managed. 

Aziraphale wiggled excitedly. “I’ve decided I’d like to lose my virginity over this coming spring break.” 

“As you do,” Gabriel managed like this was a normal conversation on a normal day and not whatever twilight zone they had clearly entered. 

Crowley’s mind was still desperately trying to wake the fuck up. “I need more coffee for this,” Crowley said. He nearly got up but then Aziraphale slid him another cup of coffee off his tray. “How?”

“Because I love you, dear,” Aziraphale said with a smile. 

“Ok, whatever scheme you have, I’m in,” Crowley said drinking deeply from his coffee. “Because I have the best boyfriends on the planet.” 

“You’d say that to anyone who got you coffee,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

“Well, be grateful you both got me coffee then,” Crowley said with a wink.

“What’s your plan, Aziraphale?” Gabriel asked, pointedly ignoring Crowley. 

Aziraphale flushed. “I hadn’t thought that far yet,” he admitted. “Just that we could go somewhere and make a week of it.” 

“You know,” Gabriel said with a thoughtful look. “My family has a house down at lake. My dad wouldn’t mind if I brought a few friends there for spring break, as long as we didn’t trash the place.” 

“Never,” Aziraphale gasped. 

“Right, So I can ask my parents if I can borrow the lake house in eight weeks,” Gabriel confirmed. 

“Eight weeks,” Crowley repeated, watching Aziraphale’s face carefully. 

Aziraphale grinned. “Spring break, finally one to look forward to!” 

And thus, plans were made. 


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to paradise has a few speed bumps on the way.

Crowley frowned at the gym bag he was using, trying to will it to pack itself. He also wished that he hadn’t had to borrow one of Gabriel’s old bags just to go on this trip (the trip was a little too long to use a grocery bag), but he was trying to ignore those thoughts and focus on the good. 

Spring break was here. Gabriel was at one last practice and Aziraphale had a paper due at midnight, but next morning they’d be on their way. 

Crowley threw more clothes haphazardly into the bag, including the swim trunks he’d gone and bought while his boyfriends were away. While doing that he had bought plenty of condoms and lube. Crowley smiled to himself. Focusing on the good. He’s not very good at that, but he can do it. 

Gabriel walked into their room covered in sweat. “I am ready for vacation,” Gabriel said with a heavy sigh. Before Crowley could ask Gabriel what happened he continued, “I’ll tell you about it after I shower. I know I stink.”

Crowley smirked. “You said it.” 

Gabriel merely took off his sweat soaked t-shirt and threw it at Crowley’s face before heading to the shower.

When Gabriel got out of the shower he pushed Crowley down into his bed. “I have a bad feeling about the new coach,” Gabriel whispered into Crowley’s ear as he curled around him. Crowley hadn’t heard Gabriel sound so soft and vulnerable since he admitted he thought he was developing feelings for himself and Aziraphale. 

“Why’s that?” Crowley asked gently. Aziraphale was naturally better at this stuff than he was, but he wasn’t stupid either. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and began combing his wet hair with his fingers. 

“Oh, the usual,” Gabriel sighed, “Macho bullshit that doesn’t actually have anything to do with soccer. Thinks that everyone on the team is straight.” He held Crowley tighter. 

Crowley hummed thoughtfully. “He sounds fun,” he said full of sarcasm. 

“I’m probably being paranoid,” Gabriel admitted. “But it’s why we’re going on vacation right? To get away for a bit?”

Crowley again wasn’t the touchiest-feeliest boyfriend in the bunch, but he did know when Gabriel needed a smile. “I thought we were going to get laid?” 

**  
  
  
**

Crowley sighed heavily as he climbed into the passenger seat of Gabriel’s car. The first half of the semester had felt so long but also not long enough. But it was finally here, and they were on their way. Well, getting there. 

There are always a few speed bumps to the start of a trip, or so Gabriel said anyway. Crowley wouldn’t know and Aziraphale’s family, on the _rare_ occasions they vacationed, apparently, flew to be “more time efficient.”

First, when Crowley woke up Gabriel was still in his bed. He didn’t remember Gabriel falling asleep in his bed, but he wasn’t going to complain. Naturally, though, whenever any of them shared a bed they often ended up taking a long, long time actually getting out of bed. Morning wood had to be handled after all. 

Once they had taken care of themselves they went to go check on Aziraphale. He’d been passed out on his bed not even undressed from the day before. His computer showed that he’d turned in his last paper before the break two seconds before the deadline at midnight. And who knows when he’d actually fallen asleep. Even after they’d managed to get him awake he wasn’t moving as quickly as he normally did. 

But now they’d finished loading up Gabriel’s car and were going to get on their way. 

Logically, he understood why they were taking Gabriel’s car, it was bigger, newer, and had fewer miles than his own, but that didn’t make Crowley’s more basic instincts grumpy at the idea. This was only made worse by the fact that Gabriel was also driving. Again, it was logical, Gabriel actually knew where to go and it was _his_ car. 

And yet. 

Gabriel seemed to notice his grumpiness as they climbed into the SUV. “Do you want to stop and get some coffee before we head out?” 

“You can’t buy my affection with coffee,” Crowley lied with a roll of his eyes as he slipped on his sunglasses. 

Aziraphale snorted from the back seat. “I could use some coffee,” he said. “Even if Crowley is too stubborn to say he wants it too.” 

Both Crowley and Gabriel had to laugh a bit at that. 

So after a Starbucks run, that Aziraphale insisted on paying for, they were _finally_ on their way. 

“ _You should arrive at your destination in 6 hours,”_ the electronic voice of Gabriel’s car chimed. 

“Betcha if I were driving we could do it in five,” Crowley said with a grin. 

“No,” both Gabriel and Aziraphale said firmly. 

“This is the problem with having two boyfriends,” Crowley explained as he stretched out his legs and settled into his seat. “You get everything in stereo.” 

“You don’t seem to mind that when we’re in bed,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

“Speaking of stereo,” Aziraphale said, leaning forward in his seat so he was closer to the front. “I made a playlist for the road trip.” 

“Really?” Crowley asked surprised. 

“I did!” Aziraphale said, sounding quite proud of himself. “I used that app you downloaded on my phone.” 

“Spotify.” Crowley was still amazed how Aziraphale was very selective with what technology he was good with. 

“Did you do this instead of working on your paper?” Gabriel teased. 

“I will have you know I did this _after_ I finished my paper,” Aziraphale said with a roll of his eyes. “I had too much coffee last night, trying to get it in before midnight.” 

Crowley bit his lip trying to fight the instinct to say, ‘That’s what she said.’ From the tense look on Gabriel’s face, he was fighting similar urges. 

“And once I had accomplished that,” Aziraphale continued, oblivious to the great struggles in the front of the car. “I couldn’t fall asleep right away, and so I packed and then I made the playlist until I eventually fell asleep.” 

“And when was that?” Gabriel asked. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale thought. “Around three? Three thirty?” 

“No wonder you were dead to the world when we tried to wake you,” Crowley grumbled while still keeping his voice fond. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m fine,” Aziraphale said with a shake of his hand and trying to hide a yawn. “Would you like to hear it? The playlist?” 

“Love to, Sunshine,” Gabriel said handing him the end of an aux cord. 

“Oh, I’ve got it,” Aziraphale said, quickly snatching the cord out of Gabriel’s hand. “I’d rather you keep both hands on the wheel, dearest.” 

“For a guy who doesn’t drive,” Crowley said with a grin. “You do an awful lot of backseat driving, Angel.” 

“Drink more coffee until you’re a decent person,” Aziraphale ordered. 

Gabriel was laughing as Aziraphale’s music started up. 

By the time Crowley’s coffee kicked in they were on the highway. Gabriel was a decent driver, really, and he knew the ten over rule so they would make good time. Aziraphale seemed content to let the scenery go by, but Crowley wasn’t about to have a long awkward silence in the car. He’d rather make awkward conversation. 

“So, what’s on the agenda once we get down there?” Crowley asked. 

“Open the house up, make sure no people or creatures got in,” Gabriel said easily enough. 

“Creatures?” Aziraphale asked suddenly nervous. 

“Bugs, mice, snakes, that sort of thing,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “The house is pretty sealed up, but it doesn’t prevent everything.” 

Crowley looked back at Aziraphale who looked slightly pale. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Crowley said with a smirk. “We’ll take care of them for you.” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and squirmed in his seat before looking away quickly to hide a pleased smile. “And after that?” 

“Oh just do some more setting up around the place and then whatever,” Gabriel said. “Have a fire, light the grill, go swimming, take the boat out-” 

“You have a boat?” Crowley asked. His head whipped to look at Gabriel fully. 

“We’re going to a _lake_ house,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “We have things to have fun on the lake in.” 

“But a boat?” Crowley repeated even more incredulously. 

“Why does it matter?” Gabriel asked bluntly. 

“It-It,” Crowley struggled for the words. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “It's just weird, never knew anyone who owned a boat. It wasn’t _a thing_. For millionaires only.” 

“You realize I’m talking about a twenty foot long pontoon boat that’s been in the family since I was eight, right?” Gabriel's voice was more neutral this time, though there was perhaps a toe over the line into pity, which Crowley did not want. “It’s not some mega yacht.” 

“Do you have a boating license?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley was grateful for the change in topics, rather focus on something else than his own hangups. 

“What is this, SpongeBob?” Crowley asked. 

“Yes, and if I crash, one of you will puff up,” Gabriel snarked. “But in all seriousness, sunshine, I’ve had one since I was fifteen.” 

Aziraphale hummed, clearly impressed. 

“You know, when I asked what was on the agenda, I kind of meant sex wise,” Crowley said slouching more in his seat. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale said very softly Crowley didn’t have to look back to picture the blush spreading across his face. Crowley now knew the blush went down his chest too. 

“You getting shy now, Sunshine?” Gabriel asked. 

“Not, shy,” Aziraphale insisted. “Still a little nervous.” 

Crowley turned around in his seat and reached his hand out to Aziraphale. “We’ll take good care of you, Angel.” 

Aziraphale could only blush deeper before leaning forward and kissing the palm of Crowley’s hand. 

“Man, I don’t get in on this kissing?” Gabriel teased, winking at Crowley. Crowley leaned across the center console and planted a loud kiss on Gabriel’s cheek. 

“Don’t distract him while he’s driving, Anthony,” Aziraphale said with slight panic in his voice. 

“It’s fine, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said with far more patience than Crowley had. “My eyes are on the road.” 

“But your mind is in the gutter,” Crowley quipped with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“I wasn’t the guy who decided to go on a sex vacation,” Gabriel protested weakly. 

“Maybe not, but you agreed rather quickly.” Aziraphale stretched his arms in the back seat and Crowley glanced back. It looked like the lack of sleep was catching up to Aziraphale. 

“Fuck yes I did,” Gabriel said with a firm nod. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s like-like-” 

“Like the apple in the garden,” Crowley said with a smirk. 

“Yes!” Gabriel said with a smile, beating his hand on the steering wheel. “Exactly.” 

Aziraphale didn’t reply, he was suddenly transfixed on the landscape going past his window. 

Crowley let the silence go on for about half a minute. “Angel,” he called back. “Is everything alright?” 

“It’s nothing,” he said quickly. Too quickly.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Gabriel said, picking up on the same cues Crowley had. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale sighed. “I’m being ridiculous.” His hands bunched up together in front of him. “I overdid it on the research I think. I just read too many worst case scenarios online.” His fingers twisted together in his usual way. “I’m worried that it’ll hurt.” 

Crowley turned in his seat to face his boyfriend, ignoring Aziraphale’s urging that it was unsafe to do so. “Aziraphale, I won’t let that happen. First of all, If you change your mind and you don’t want penetration, that’s fine, there are plenty of other amazing things we can do.” 

“What’s the second thing?” Aziraphale asked his face in an adorable frown. 

“I think I brought enough lube and condoms we could go at it for a month,” Crowley admitted. 

Crowley felt the car jolt before returning to normal. “Really?” Gabriel asked excitedly.

Crowley snickered. “Yes, really. You can never have too much lube.” 

Gabriel adjusted himself in his seat, which made Crowley smirk as he took the last deep sip from his coffee. 

“As I said, I’ve done some research,” Aziraphale said, his voice shy. Gabriel pressed a button on his steering wheel and the volume of the music came down so they could actually hear him. “But, does it really make it that much easier?” 

“It’s like using lotion in a handjob,” Gabriel explained. 

“Only it doesn’t absorb into the skin,” Crowley added. 

Aziraphale hummed in understanding, blush rising on his cheeks again. He was well familiar with that experience by now. 

They had talked some about sex and what they fully wanted to do. Both Aziraphale and Gabriel wanted to try penetration on the receiving end and both giving and receiving blow jobs. 

However, any sex talk quickly devolved into sexy talk and that very quickly devolved into sexy times. Those sexy times hadn’t really gone beyond hand jobs so far, which was fine. There was a thrill of waiting til spring break for more. Aziraphale was still slightly shy. Only two weeks ago they’d finally gotten him fully naked for the first time. Crowley wanted to kill whoever had made Aziraphale feel bad about his body but Aziraphale had tried to talk him out of it and Gabriel reminded him they wouldn’t all be able to sleep together if they were in prison. 

“I see,” Aziraphale said with a nod. He cleared his throat and wiggled some more in his seat. “Well, it’s still my intention to uhh ‘pop my cherry’ as the saying goes, but I’m still cautious.” 

“Valid,” Crowley said, doing a remarkable job of not reacting to Aziraphale’s use of the phrase. 

After a while, and less interesting conversation, and listening to Aziraphale’s admittedly good playlist Gabriel broke the silence this time. “Hey, Aziraphale, could you get me a soda out of the back?” 

Aziraphale turned himself slightly in his seat. He reached his arm over the back of the seat and shuffled some things. “It seems the cooler is in the very back, darling.” 

“So, could you climb over the back of the seat and get it?” 

“And unbuckle my seat belt?” Aziraphale asked with a scoff. “Not bloody likely.” 

“Oh, come on, Sunshine,” Gabriel said with a hint of a whine, which Gabriel used sparingly, usually to great affect. “I’m the driver, and I’m thirsty.” 

“Yeah you are, Romeo,” Crowley added, not able to contain his inherent twenty-something-ness. “Angel, while you’re back there could you get me some cheetos?” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I’m not getting either of you anything.” 

Crowley and Gabriel sighed. Gabriel turned to look at Crowley and said, “Trouble, help me keep an eye out for the next rest stop.” 

“Umm, okay,” Crowley said with a nod, hoping what _the fuck_ a rest stop was would become clear. 

The miles and miles ticked by. They’d passed three or four gas stations, but he still hadn’t seen a “rest stop” if they were even real. They did eventually find one, and not only did Gabriel get snacks and drinks out for everyone, he moved things around so Aziraphale could reach them next time. 

The next stop they made was an hour or so later at a gas station. Which had started another disagreement. 

While the gas pump filled their tank, Gabriel had gone in to use the bathroom and Crowley and Aziraphale followed. Crowley wanted to stretch his legs. Aziraphale also wanted to use the bathroom, but-

“I can’t just use the facilities without buying something,” Aziraphale fretted, looking over the racks of snacks. “It’s not appropriate.” 

“Angel, one, Gabriel is buying gas and two, I think they expect people to use the bathroom,” Crowley said lazily picking up a bunch of napkins and stuffing them into his pocket. “They don't have locks on the doors or anything.”

Aziraphale hummed and continued to look over the food for sale, trying to assuage his conscience. 

Gabriel exited the bathroom then and joined then near the counter that held the soda machine, as well as all the other self-serve beverages and food items. “Whatcha guys doin?” He asked with a grin. 

“Oh, noth-” 

“Aziraphale needs to go to the bathroom but won’t,” Crowley interrupted. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said with a pout. Crowley leaned in to kiss it away but Aziraphale turned quickly enough that it landed on his cheek. Still a win in Crowley’s book. 

“Why?” Gabriel asked, his face contorted in confusion. 

“They are for paying customers and I haven’t bought anything,” Aziraphale said as if it was obvious. He looked at a hotdog that had seen better days on a roller thoughtfully. 

“Aziraphale, you don’t want to eat that,” Gabriel warned. 

“Whyever not?” 

“One, we have snacks in the car, that’s why we packed them. Two, Do you wanna get the shits?” Gabriel asked. “Because that hot dog is a one way ticket to being stuck on a toilet for hours.” 

Crowley doubled over in laughter. He wasn’t sure what was funnier, Gabriel’s honesty or the affronted look on Aziraphale’s face. 

“Gabriel, honestly,” Aziraphale said under his breath. “That is incredibly rude. There is an employee right over there.” 

“Aziraphale, trust me, they probably don’t get paid enough to care what Romeo says,” Crowley pointed out. He noticed some different flavors of coffee creamer packets on the counter, he slipped several into his pockets as well. 

Before Aziraphale could protest the girl at the counter piped up, “The red head’s right, I don’t care.” 

Aziraphale levelled Crowley and Gabriel with an unamused look and muttered darkly, “I’ll meet you in the car.” 

When Aziraphale came back to the car a few minutes later, he did have a packet of gum with him, but he offered Crowley and Gabriel some. 

“Should I be worried about how much bribery goes on in this relationship?” Crowley asked with a grin as he took a piece of gum. 

“It’s not bribery, it's a gift to make sure we all have fresh breath for our week,” Aziraphale said with a smug little grin of his own. 

Crowley chuckled and settled into the next stretch of the road. 

Eventually, Gabriel pulled off the highway and started driving along back roads. The lake was a bit of a tourist trap, they did drive by a lot of kitschy souvenir stores, restaurants, and buildings selling timeshares. Crowley had to laugh quietly to himself. 

After some more twists and turns, Gabriel pulled the car up to a small metal gate across a driveway. 

“We’re here,” Gabriel said. He fished out an electronic beeper from the glove box and the gate swung open. 

Aziraphale gave a little hum. Crowley looked back to see Aziraphale’s eyes slowly open. “Catch up on your beauty sleep, Angel?” he asked. 

Aziraphale hummed in agreement. “Not that I need it.” 

They pulled up in front of the lake house. They had arrived. 

It was time for the fun to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Sorry for no sexy times in this chapter, but don't worry I'm gonna more than makeup for it in later chapters. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, whatever are always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to @IsleofSolitude and @AnnaTheHank Seriously, check out their work, you won't regret it. Anna's written the other fics in this verse and Isle is the brain power that beta'd this and holds my hand always.


End file.
